two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Lyrics to Two Steps From Hell Songs
This is a list of all the songs that include audible lyrics by ''Two Steps From Hell ''with the actual lyrics under each song. Invincible Heart of Courage The promise, Redemption This time we fight for freedom The dreamer Awaking, Shattered by love The courage Together We lean against destruction Salvation, remission Wait, my new world We take it, We save it, Our hearts unite each other The one who dies with you Follow your path soldier, We face it, we save it Until our last breath fading Wherever, don't matter Burning love for Gaia! Archangel Friendship to Last (also from Nemesis) Quira mi tirah'ta lieh Sate'rate masatiri Agliie nama, matsa ra'ti realahlia Ohmiruu Quira mi tirah'ta lieh Sate'rate masatiri Agliie nama, matsa ra'ti realahlia Queralii Hivaai Ohmiruu Halloween To Die On Halloween What do we get from the light of the sun? A nasty burn, now isn't that fun? Swim in the ocean, run on a beach, Drown in the surf and blood like a leech. We have no time for merry making. Chop of the head for badness sake, Sever a limb, batter and bake. Nasty spells of Bubonic night. Come close and see what's hidden from sight. Something festering in my bed. Bed bugs dancing on my head. Whatever offends and makes you scream. I want to die on Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, I want to die on Halloween. Under the bed a goblin waits, She never sleeps so I hesitate. Tell me a story full of betrayal A headless horsemen covered with snails. This is Gorgon, I'm his master. Follow the path this sleepless night Feels so good to have a bad fright I know a witch who's big as a whale Covered with boils, wrinkled and pale. Something waiting down the hall Watch your step, you'll have a great fall I know a sight that will make you scream I want to die on Halloween! Halloween, Halloween, I want to die on Halloween. Oftentimes we're better off dead When we wake the sky turns red There's no way to leave this room Put on a hat and strap on a broom. Halloween, Halloween Halloween, Halloween, Bats will fly on Halloween. Something festering in my bed. Bed bugs dancing on my head. Whatever offends, makes you scream. I want to die on Halloween. Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, I want to die on Halloween. Something rancid in the bowl And we'll take your restless soul Something breathing in the hall Heed the man behind the window Follow the path this sleepless night Feels so good to have a bad fright I know a sight that will make you scream I want to die on Halloween! I want to die on Halloween! I want to die on Halloween! I want to die on Halloween! I want to die on Halloween! This Is Oh My Dear This is, oh my dears Our night When we step in from the other side Into their world, ruling Without a fight?! You little devils dance and sing You will make your entrance on the scene After the darkness Will come to shine We will hunt for everything that's still alive We've just arrived Here we've come Flames, flames, do the work Keep me hidden as I lurk They think they are protected with them masks Still they never saw my face Left alone by my own kind Running circles in my mind This is, oh my dears Our night When we step in from the other side Into their world Without a fight?! Deck the Halls with Blood Plink, Plink... A trace of blood. Stars sing a lullaby. I hear a scream into your head. I am sorry for your life, I really am. Here in darkness, you're paying for your sins It's the tremor inside that's making you cry Are you sorry for your life? You must be terrified. Learn from your shadow, learn from your steps. Have you realized that? Have to run. Really? You're staying here? Forever. SkyWorld Titan Dream Strong, I am... I am strong... So strong, so strong, strong When you hear me, strong Woah! So strong, so strong, The End is the Beginning The force of fallen light Descended and flamed too bright. A lost and fallen race. The sight turned from grace. The war proceeds the rest. The sign of the dancing dead. And time squared to lapse. And forgets when time began. The world must come to an end The dark of space will bend. Back to the Earth Look at your watch With a perilous gaze, A troubled stare, And when I ask, "Where do we go?" Say you don't care Call on me! When the day is dark Never too late, You're underrated Whatever your sins, Whatever your loss, Your cup is filled There is no way To turn back the clock, No one will Call on me! There's a fire in your heart Lying in wait Just like a lion Maybe we should go back to the earth And live off the sun Maybe we should crawl in the dirt Before we run A thousand years of art and song, Of love and war Tell me why you joined the club, What are you fighting for? All hands on deck! A suicide race Prop up the good, And smother the hate The wall is high, the sun is low, The four winds roar Wide-eyed children fill the streets To take back the score There is no truth That lies can make, No willing soldiers In the wake Maybe we should go back to the earth And live off the sun Maybe we should crawl in the dirt Before we run Life is fragile The flight of a sparrow Will end, And the same Goes for us, Born from the same rain And dust Maybe we should go back to the earth And life will grow! And the river soon to return And a plan unfold Look at your watch With a perilous gaze, A troubled stare And when I ask, "Where do we go?" Say you don't care Call on me! When the day is dark Never too late, You're underrated Miracles Eria Original (in Welsh) Mae ’nghariad I’n Fenws Mae ’nghariad I’n fain Mae ’nghariad I’n dlysach Na blodau y drain Fy ’nghariad yw’r lanaf A’r wynna’n y sir Nid canmol yr ydwyf Ond d’wedyd y gwir English Translation My love is like Venus My love is so fair My love is more comely Than roses most rare My love is the fairest Among all the youth And this in no boasting It is but the truth﻿ Stay I like the way your eyes look into mine, I like how it feels when you smile. I like the way you watch me when I walk away, say you'll stay. I like to feel your breath on my face, I like to swim around in your good grace. I like how your lips taste, say you'll stay. Say you will stay, say you will stay! I like how I don't expect anything from you, you surprise me daily through and through. I like how you listen to what I say, say you'll stay, say you'll stay. I like to feel your breath on my face, I like to swim around in your good grace! I like how your lips taste. Say you will stay, say you will stay! Say,oh,oh,ohhh, Say,you'll stay,you will stay! Oh,oh,oh. I like how your lips taste. My Freedom (also from Nero) I will stay By you Through the night. Decide your fate Believe in your vision Don't let life wait. My freedom. I will hold Your hand Through the night Have faith In me Embrace your new freedom You hold the key. Desire... Believe... My vision... My freedom... Freedom... Compass Original (in Norwegian) Du kan om du vil Ingen kan ta det ditt valg bare kan til tvil Det er så mange veier å gå Mange mål som kan nås om du våger Og tro på at du har Det som skal til Vi har alle tvil Spørsmål om valg. Er dette det du vil? Det er så mange hensyn å ta Mange strenger som drar hver sin retning Frykten for feiltrinn Mørklegger alt Vi har alle tvil Men det vakreste du har Er et lys som skinner klart Og det bor der inne i deg Et kompass som lyser opp Din natt De vet ingenting De har ikke svar, det er kun du som har Det er så mange veier å gå Mange mål som kan nås om du våger Og tro på at du har Alt som skal til Vi har alle tvil Men det vakreste du har Er et lys som skinner klart Og det bor det inne i deg Et kompass som lyser opp Din natt For det vakreste du har Er et lys som skinner klart Og det bor der inne i deg Et kompass som lyser opp Din natt English Translation You can if you want No one can take your choice Just plant doubts There are so many ways to go Many goals that can be reached if you dare Believe that you have what it takes We all have doubts Questions about choices Is this what you want There are so many considerations to take Many strings going opposite directions The fear of mistakes can black out everything We all have doubts But the most beautiful thing you have Is a light that shines brightly And that lives inside of you A compass that lights up Your night They know nothing They have no answers It is only you who have There are so many ways to go Many goals that can be reached if you dare Believe that you have what it takes We all have doubts But the most beautiful thing you have Is a light that shines brightly And that lives inside of you A compass that lights up Your night For the most beautiful thing you have Is a light that shines brightly And that lives inside of you A compass that lights up Your night Battlecry Victory From far away, in mountains deep, the night of blood, in twilight sleep, The armies fight for king and queen, there will be no, no victory. The swords collide with power and force, as mighty men show no remorse, it is the time, the snow is melting, it is the time of reckoning.}2x Never Back Down Standing still as they charge, we will hold our ground, not back down, we will raise our swords from the ground, and we will fight the war to end, all this suffering, Never fearing. Heroes, foes or the daring, and their cause to the gods we pray, never waive, time has come for us to take charge, and fight the power!}2x Battleborne Oh! There is fire in the air that I'm breathing. There is blood where the battles rage. These are faces I will not remember. Will I fight for the queen or the slave? A treacherous part to play with a heart of courage, when the wind from the north bodes the dragon. And the armies and legions have formed. We have camped for the night fully covered, fading ghosts in the shadows of war... Battleborne! Battleborne! Battleborne! Battleborne! Gone, all the villages let out to pasture. The black wing of death as their liege, felt the ground, it was bare from the plunder, soldiers that lie at my feet. The maidens were lost wading across an ocean, on a ship heading south to the mainland. I am standing in wake of the storm. I was raised by the wolf and the stallion. This sword was battleborne... Battleborne! Battleborne! Battleborne! Battleborne! Star Sky Here we are, riding the sky, rainting the night with sun. You and I, mirrors of light, twin flames of fire lit in another time and place. I knew your name, I knew your face, your love and grace, past and present now embrace, worlds collide in inner space, unstoppable, the song we play! Burn the page for me! I cannot erase the time of sleep! I cannot be loved so set me free, I cannot deliver your love or caress your soul, so,turn that page for me! I cannot embrace the touch that you give, I cannot find solace in your words. I cannot deliver you your love or caress your soul. Age to age, I feel the call, memory of future dreams. You and I, riding the sky, keeping the fire bright from another time and place. I know your name, I know your face, your touch and grace, all of time can not erase. What our hearts remember stays, forever on a song we play! Burn the page for me! I cannot erase the time of sleep! I cannot be loved so set me free, I cannot deliver your love or caress your soul, So turn that page for me! I cannot embrace the touch that you give, I cannot find solace in your words, I cannot deliver you your love or caress your soul. Vanquish Fall of the Fountain World Original (in Serbian) Svanu novi dan svanu stara tuga Translation New day raises but the sorrow remains Vanquish Ooh... No victory comes without a price, measured defeat on every side... Vanquish! The battle may be won, but war still rages on. Vanquish! The glory fades into the truth of what was lost. We cannot rewrite history's page, but we can learn from our mistakes. Vanquish! Prevailing wisdom of the past can't be denied. Vanquish! The blood and tears of war, the scale of sacrifice, Vanquish! Ooh... Dangerous Like the break of a dawning sun, we will rise before you. You and I have seen the end, now it's time to show you. Your little lies are oil on my skin, your little lies, the oldest of sins. You're an angel looking into my eyes, I can see you, travel back into time. Still they say you hide a devil inside, you are dangerous, so am I. Do you hear the fire burn? It will call your name. Steady rising before the end, before the whole tomorrow. Your little lies are oil on my skin, your little lies could not let me in. You're an angel looking into my eyes, I can see you, travel back into time. Still they say you hide a devil inside, you are dangerous, so am I. So am I,so am I,so am I. Yeah,oh,you're dangerous, with all your lies,you see me rise, cause so am I. You're an angel,yeah,looking into my eyes, I can see you,travel back into time. Still they say you hide a devil inside, you are dangerous,so am I! So am I.So am I.So am I. Like the break of a dawning sun, we will rise. Unleashed Wild Heart Live by heart Beaming love and peace Letting magic pave the road ahead Look inside you For the book of truth Anchor to your soul and follow All the way north, back home Step Into the Light Footsteps Farther down the road Blackout A night that paints in coal Shadows Moving with the wind The world turn in And I follow And they say That no one is to blame And Nero walked into the flame Burned alive And I've seen him watching Darkness walking Step into the light Make your presence known We can break the ice And I am here alone Step into the light Whispers That bathe themselves in gin To the brim 'Til the old road is flooding Promises burn I hold no cross and I pay no toll Race with my wings on fire To a place far beyond the dropped-down sky Impossible to find Step into the light Step into the light Step into the light Step into the light Darkened souls Fill my heart With hate and hoax Beyond the gate The silence roars The solemn bane Of a thousand wars Step into the light... I'll Stand Alone Set out from the Doorin shore In the shallows A calm had spread from the north To the south shoals A dot on the endless sky The storm came upon our sights Tomorrow will come But not for you young ones No I won't heed your warn I'll battle the wave and the storm I'll stand alone In Cobh we spent the night Sate with Abbot’s ale Lay down with a lass Alas my eyes did fail On the road the following morn The robbers came upon nay warning Mates made for the trees Left me on my knees I'll not cede this gold I've come too far to roll I'll stand alone Settled on the shores Adare The place that I was born The past had left me bare No will to fight any more The brigands rang the bell Ships came in without warning The years that I was brave The soldiers and the slave The battle lay for me now I know not where nor how I’ll stand alone I’ll stand alone I’ll stand alone I’ll stand alone See Me Fight I start leaving I'm not breathing tonight This is goodbye And then night still shining Words can't find the light Just hold me tight You ran away and I'm wondering why It's like you and I had kinda fell from the sky You didn't say that you made me alive Baby I don't wanna say goodbye Nowhere to hide and no heart left to cry Tell me it looks just the same in your eyes I am the rain on the fire tonight Hoping you see me fight Where did we go wrong? Did we call it quits? What did we miss? Baby, I could search our lifetime never to find Someone like your kind You ran away and I'm wondering why It's like you and I had kinda fell from the sky You didn't say that you made me alive Baby I don't want to say goodbye Nowhere to hide and no hall left to cry Tell me it looks just the same in your eyes I am the rain on the fire tonight Hoping you see me fightCategory:Thomas Bergersen Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Merethe Soltvedt Category:Felicia Farerre